


a demon king's hug is all she wants

by elgntflwr



Category: Hataraku Maou-Sama! | The Devil Is a Part-Timer!
Genre: Existential Crisis, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Random - Freeform, something written in an hour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 16:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12302616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elgntflwr/pseuds/elgntflwr
Summary: In which Emi breaks down late at night and Maou brings her happiness she never thought she'd receive from him.





	a demon king's hug is all she wants

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in an hour, and I never really thought about how I wanted to end it. I just wrote and wrote. So here is a MaouEmi fanfic for all fans out there! Hope you like it!

Life was a twisted thing.

It was confusing, and Emi wished that fate didn’t make it much more complicated.

The stars in the night sky shone brilliantly, beautifully and though they were far from one other, they complimented one another quite wonderfully. It was such a beautiful thing that most people often missed because they were too sad that they kept looking down instead of looking up to the sky.

She sat in front of the shabby apartment the demons and Suzuno lived at. She couldn’t sleep, so she went out. It was quiet and relaxing, yet the only thing she could think was, _what am I supposed to do now?_

She realized that there were much that she didn’t know about Ente Isla. She felt like everything she had been doing in her whole life wasn’t worth it. It was all for _nothing_. The death of her father, the reason and her driving force, turned out not to be true. With that discovery, her anger toward the demon race was slowly disappearing.

And now she was left confused.

Her heart felt empty without the rage she had been keeping to force herself to get out of bed; to rise and fight for another day. Maou turned out to be very different from how she pictured him to be. He was caring and thoughtful, though he showed in ways that differed depending on the person.

Because of him, she learned some things she never thought she would ever think about.

Demons were only fighting them because they wanted to survive. Who was the one who started the war? Weren’t it the humans, who thought each and every demon was an abomination that needed to be eradicated? Who was it that fueled the Demon King’s hatred toward humanity?

It was the Church, the only home she’d known after her father had been taken away from her.

She scoffed to herself and looked at her hands. They were tainted with the demons’ blood, both the innocents and the warriors. Despite being an angel, she was just as sinful as any killer there was. She had killed thousands of demons to save the skin of her kin, but didn’t the demons fought her for that reason as well?

She didn’t know what was right. She didn’t know what was wrong.

She didn’t know if she deserved to be called a hero still.

Images of her demon friends flashed through her mind. She never thought she’d ever call a demon her friend. She would have laughed years ago if someone told her she’d get along with the Demon King. She used to hate Maou with every fiber of her existence.

But now that she got to know him more, she started to develop feelings—emotions that a hero shouldn’t have for a demon.

She started to _care_. She started to _worry_. She started to become very attached to him. She started to _love_.

And it was suffocating, these emotions and thoughts of hers were. Everything she was doing right now was against her beliefs; against the way she was raised. Wouldn’t that mean that the Church, the only place she trusted, had been lying to her, her whole life? If everything she had been doing was for nothing, then what…

What was she living for?

If she accepted these new things, then she would be denying everything she believed in—everything she was taught! She’d be denying her existence! The reason for her being the hero was to defeat the Demon King. But how could she do that, when her own heart beat for the very enemy she was supposed to defeat?

“Emi? What are you doing out here?” She snapped out of her thoughts and turned behind her. The person she was just thinking of, Maou, was standing above the stairs. An expression of worry flashed through his eyes, and it didn’t disappear. He frowned and quietly walked down to her. He then spoke in a gentle tone, “why are you crying?”

Her eyes widened and she touched her cheeks. She didn’t realize she was crying. She tried to wipe away her tears in a panic. “I-I’m sorry. D-Did I wake you?” She sniffed as she tried to force a smile. “S-Something just g-got into my eyes so…”

Maou had only been staring at her the whole time she was rambling. This was embarrassing. This was unheard of. What kind of hero cried in front of her enemy? Perhaps she never did deserve that title.

It never suited her, after all.

She felt hands hold her shoulders. They were warm, they were big. And she liked how they felt. And she hated herself for liking it. She was a hero for Pete’s sake! She was supposed to _hate_ Maou! She wasn’t supposed to love him!

Her tears never stopped and Maou held the back of her head, pulling her to his chest. This gesture made her heart melt, and she wrapped his arms around his torso, grabbing the fabric on his back. The embrace of her sworn enemy was more comforting than any hug she’d ever felt in her life.

“I-I’m sorry, Maou,” she uttered against his chest.

“What for?” His tone was still gentle and soft. She had always liked hearing his voice.

“… For not being a hero that’s worth defeating.”

He chuckled, and the way his chest vibrated was strangely comforting. “ _Not worth defeating?_ Emi, you’re the reason why we’re both here in Japan. You’re the best hero the humans can ask for… and the worst enemy I can ever have.”

“But here I am,” she sniffed, “crying my heart out.”

“… What were you thinking about, Emi?”

She pursed her lips. “I was thinking about… how… my life could have been a lie. I-It’s just that everything… I’ve believed in has been betraying me left and right. I… I don’t know what to do, Maou. I’m the hero, but I can’t kill my sworn enemy. I can’t kill _you_ , Maou.

I can’t do it! If I killed you, I’m sure I’d die too!”

Maou was silent for a long time, or at least for Emi. Her heart beat rapidly against her chest, and she so badly wanted to calm down. But her mouth couldn’t stop speaking.

“I didn’t want to kill anyone, Maou! But I did. I killed not just your warriors, but also the innocents—the demon children that did nothing to me.” She bit her lower lip so hard it bled. “I’m horrible. I’m a horrible being. Please…” She closed her eyes tightly, her fists shaking against his back. “Please forgive me.”

“Heh, I shouldn’t be saying this, but you couldn’t have done anything about it, Emi,” Maou said. “It’s just the way we were both shaped by our experiences. It’s not our fault that we ended up like this.” He let out a shaky breath. “I should be the one apologizing. I destroyed many lives, and you just responded in kind.”

“But… war is a never-ending cycle, isn’t it?” Emi said in a soft voice. “War has never done anything good… How could we do something so terrible?”

She felt his hand pat her head. “We can’t change something that’s been done, but we can change the ending.” She looked up at him at his words. His smile was sweet. It was an expression she rarely saw on his face. “I… I love you, Emilia Justina. Will you be my queen?”

Her heart stopped beating for a second, and warmth rushed to her cheeks. “B-But I’m the hero! You couldn’t possibly want your enemy as your wife!”

“The thing is, Emi, I’ve long seen you as someone other than an enemy. To me, you’ve become someone so important to me that I’d die to protect you. I don’t want my feelings to be controlled by a title I didn’t want to have in the first place. If being the Demon King restricts me from being with you, then I’d rather step down than not have you at all.” He leaned his forehead against hers. “You’re the hero, the strongest and greatest of all I’ve seen in my life.

But you are also your own person, Emilia. A title doesn’t decide your life.” He smiled. “So Emilia Justina… will you be my queen?”

She bit her lower lip as tears came rolling down her cheeks once more. His hands moved to her cheeks, wiping her tears away from her wet face. She nodded, smiling sweetly at him.  “Yes, Maou. I will be your queen.”

Maou’s eyes widened in surprise. “R-Really?” She nodded once more, and Maou leaned away, looking up at the sky. “Yes! Thank you for whoever is listening to my wish!” He turned back to Emi. “Don’t take back your words, alright? I can’t wait to tell the news to the others!”

“Oh shut up, Maou. You’ll wake them up!”

But he only laughed at her words. She couldn’t help but smile at his silliness. She pulled his collar toward her, leaning their foreheads against each other once again. Her cheeks flushed red and she was looking away from his gaze, while she was sure that his attention was only on her and her alone.

“I… I love you, you idiot.”

She felt his lips on her forehead. “I love you too, my Queen.”


End file.
